


Say His Name

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, M/M, Old Age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 他在自己的床上醒来，几分钟以后，才发现自己不在星舰的分配的公寓中，而是在童年长大的房子里。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 6





	Say His Name

他在自己的床上醒来，几分钟以后，才发现自己不在星舰的分配的公寓中，而是在童年长大的房子里。他恍惚以为自己还是六七岁的年纪，不假思索地呼唤了他的母亲。一个年轻人匆匆地赶过来，将他拥入怀中。他惊恐地挣扎起来，年轻人没有限制他。

“你在这里很安全，克里斯，”他用柔软的声音告诉他，仿佛他真的只是个六七岁的孩子，被无情地从父母身边夺去。“你在我身边很安全。”

他已经想起了自己是谁（克里斯托弗·派克，星舰舰长）。一个名字在他唇齿间成型，但在能吐出来之前就消散去。他放松下来，年轻人再次拥住他，这一次他感觉到自己的身体完全信赖年轻人，而这是长年累月的依靠才能镌刻入骨的本能。

他想知道年轻人是谁。

年轻人将他抱到轮椅上，推着他走到盥洗室。他用热水润湿毛巾的时候，派克看向镜子里的自己，白发苍苍，蓝眼深埋在皱纹中。他麻木地移开视线看向年轻人，看着他的棕褐色的头发，想着他的榛绿色的眼睛。他知道蓝眼睛的孩子不一定是蓝眼睛，但他在年轻人的脸孔上找不到与自己相似的痕迹。

也许他只是继承了他母亲的长相。

这感觉很对。当他看着那双眼睛的时候，当他看着他丰满的嘴唇，他总是想要微笑，一阵似曾相识的热流从他疲惫的心脏里迸发出来。年轻人带着热毛巾转过身来，轻轻盖住他的脸。他听见年轻人打了个哈欠，忽然意识到窗外还没有半点光亮。

“抱歉，”他说，声音被毛巾模糊成一团。年轻人哼了一声。“这才凌晨两点，”他的手指轻柔地在派克脸上打转，“破纪录了啊，克里斯。”

显然现在他没把派克当成小孩子。派克感到自己的嘴角在往上提。“你就是这么对爸爸说话的吗？”

年轻人的手僵住了。他将毛巾提起来，皱着眉打量派克的神色。“我不是你的儿子。”

派克感到一丝尴尬，但他很好地控制住了自己的表情。“抱歉，我不太记得……”

“我是你的丈夫，”年轻人说。

派克瞪着他。年轻人用左手抓起派克的左手，把成对的戒指展示给他看。“克里斯……”他停顿下来，短暂地露出了脆弱的神色，派克下意识地握紧他的手。年轻人酝酿了片刻，叹了口气。

“现在我要吻你了，”他警告道。在派克得以做出任何反应前，年轻人的亲吻已经落在他的嘴唇上。他下意识地仰起头调整姿势，轻咬饱满的下唇。他记得这个——他的身体记得这个——慵懒而激烈的亲吻。突然间一切都如此明了，他对年轻人的熟悉和喜爱，永不停歇以至于被他当作缺省情感忽略的渴望。是的，这是他的爱人。

但是他接着恐慌起来。他怎么可能如此堕落、真的出于私欲将这样一个美好的年轻人紧紧攥在手中？他不应该在这里，在这具已经内里已经死去的残躯旁兜兜转转。他的世界应该在群星中，在无尽的太空里，在所有人的敬畏的视线下。

仿佛感应到派克的思绪一般，年轻人抬起头，捧起派克的脸，望进他的双眼。“停下，这才凌晨两点。”

派克看了他一会儿，牵起一边嘴角。“我们讨论过这个，是吧？”

“太多次了，”年轻人说。

“它们是怎么结束的？”

派克清楚地看到年轻人眼尾和唇角的细纹形成一个笑容，意识到他的年轻人也已经不再年轻。他的爱人以拇指抚摩他的颧骨，低声说：“我们做爱。”

派克再一次感受到熟悉的热流涌过全身，但同时也克制不住地感到反胃。“太遗憾了，这次不能。”

他本想用开玩笑的语气说出，但它听起来却过于自怜自艾。他不舒服地想要躲开，却被年轻人探究的目光盯在原地动弹不得。他厌恶这种软弱的感觉，这厌恶不是指向年轻人，而是指向自己。他厌恶软弱的自己。

“克里斯，”年轻人松开手，派克立刻怀念起肌肤相触的温热。“现在我要和你做爱了。”

他推着轮椅回到卧室，而派克感到难以思考，难以理解。

“别太激动了，”年轻人听起来半是挖苦，半是告诫，“我不想再来一次赤身裸体地做抢救了。”

“那也许你就不该和我做爱，”派克指出。年轻人哼了一声，把他抱上床。如果说派克对这一切只是一个笑话怀有一丝希望的话，在看到年轻人干净利落地剥掉自己的衣服时，他意识到年轻人是认真的。但是这怎么可能呢？怎么会有人想要这样丑陋的胴体？

年轻人拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出其中的急救箱，然后掏出一管润滑油。他爬上床，跨坐在派克的大腿上，半点没考虑派克脆弱的骨头。“顺便说一句，我叫莱纳德·麦考伊，你一般叫我莱。”

“莱，”派克喃喃地说，“莱。”翘起舌尖然后让这个音节自然滚落。他怎么会忘记这个？“莱。”

“克里斯，”莱回答他，他的神情不可思议的柔和。“克里斯。通常来说我喜欢在下位，但现在我们是在吵架，所以现在我要操你了。”派克差点被自己的口水呛到，莱稍微严肃了一点，“如果你没兴趣，现在就说不。”

派克咽了口唾沫。他想说“不”，因为这是正确的事情，但——看看他的莱，他的修长的身体在20%的灯光下舒展，光滑的皮肤包裹着匀称的肌肉，他是如此美丽，有谁能拒绝他呢？

“很好，”莱点点头，仿佛听见了他的心声，“几十年了，我想你也不至于现在开始突然能拒绝我。”他挂着自得的笑意附身亲吻派克。“为我打开腿，蜜糖。”

“别这么叫我，”派克抱怨道，“克里斯就很好。”

“你有时候会叫我‘宝贝’，”莱的手在派克大腿上轻轻摩挲，并不急着奔向主题。“我叫你停下的时候，猜猜你是怎么告诉我的？”

“当然， _甜心，_ ”派克脱口而出。他的手找到了自己的位置，就在莱的腰线收得最窄的地方。莱的手指转移到他的大腿内侧，轻柔地划着圈。“我不敢相信我会忘记这个。” _忘记你。_

“没关系，”莱轻啄他的嘴角，“我会让你重新想起来的。”

派克感到喉咙收紧。“你不必……”

“嘘！”莱惩罚性地咬了他的耳朵一口，“让你自己有用一点，摸摸我。”

“哪里？”派克忍不住调戏道。

“哪里都行。”莱说。

于是派克让自己的双手随意游走，手掌下的触感不断激活细碎的记忆。“你也许想加快一点脚步，”他反复摩挲着锁骨尽头的形状，“谁知道我什么时候会睡着呢？”

“那也不影响我继续做我的事，”莱说，尽管派克十分确定他不会这么做。这让他又想起来另一件事：有多少次他就这样陷入昏睡，打断了他们本来在做的事——做爱，或者交谈，或者只是坐在一起？

他当初为什么会接受莱，明知道迟早会走到如今的地步？

他抚摸莱的嘴唇，试图不让自己的罪恶感浮现。但只消看一眼莱望着他的模样，他就知道什么也逃不过莱的眼睛。

_几十年了。_ 他能感到和莱一起度过的岁月在自己身体上和大脑中留下的痕迹。他阅读莱的身体如同阅读母语，他毫不怀疑莱也是如此。

莱再次亲吻他，手指推进他的身体。那异物感也是熟悉的。在这个吻结束后，莱坐起身来以获得更好的角度。开拓的进程不算顺利，但至少派克还没睡着。他的勃起已经消退了，但莱似乎完全不介意。

派克用腿磨蹭莱，突然想和他完全紧贴。他需要更多的接触来感到参与其中。莱似乎完全理解他的想法，他在派克身边侧躺下来，把他拉进怀里，握着自己的阴茎滑进派克的身体里。派克紧紧抓住横在自己小腹上的手。

莱在他后颈上落下一连串安抚的吻，等到派克的力道松弛以后才开始小幅度的摆动臀部。派克慢慢习惯了他的律动，探过手摸索他能碰到的每一寸皮肤。不知怎的他抓住莱的臀部，他下意识地把莱拉近了一点，激起了莱的笑声。

“永远想要控制局面，是不是？”

他的声音里没有半点不满，所以派克轻快地回道：“我开始困了，我的爱。”

然后他停下来，回味了一下这个爱称在唇间的感觉。莱的气息变得紊乱起来。“我喜欢这一个，”他咕哝说，“你这个控制狂，你只有在我格外努力取悦你的时候才这么叫我。”

派克笑了出来，他的笑声惊到了自己。“我是你的控制狂，”他说，猜测自己说过多少遍。

“是，是，我自找的，”莱说。最后一记挺身之后他射在派克的身体里，然后翻身仰躺在一旁。派克注意到他没有试图把自己压在身下。回想起来，最开始他也是坐在派克腿上，没有压住躯干。他想不起为什么，也许这是唯一的好消息。他转过身去，把瘫软的莱搂在怀里。莱探头啄了他一下。

“现在你想操我吗？”他问。

“我不觉得我能，”派克承认。

“你对我做什么都可以，”莱的声音有点含混。他又打了一个哈欠。“或者不做。”

派克是真的觉得困了。“等我醒来以后再提醒我一次，”他说。

他模模糊糊地感到莱把他抱起来走进浴室，但他接着就睡着了。

他在自己的床上醒来，几分钟以后，才发现自己不在星舰的分配的公寓中，而是在童年长大的房子里。他困惑了很久，直到一个年轻人走进他的房间。

“早上好，”他坐到他的床边，检查他的身体。他觉得这一切都熟悉极了。“你还记得我是谁吗？”年轻人问道。

派克注视着他榛绿色的眼睛，他挺翘的可爱的鼻尖，以及他饱满的嘴唇，感到一股熟悉的热流涌过全身。“我的丈夫？”他大胆地猜测道。

他看到一个笑容在年轻人脸上成型，知道自己猜对了。年轻人俯身亲吻他的额头，脸颊，然后嘴角。“你昨晚让我提醒你，你可以对我做任何事，或者不做。所以，现在你想做什么？”

他想了一会儿。“我想要你躺在我身边。”

年轻人踢掉拖鞋，爬上床，侧卧在他身边，伸出手臂搂着他。他让自己靠在年轻人怀里，闭上眼睛。

他感觉回到了家。


End file.
